¿Con cual me quedo? One-Shot
by Uchiha-no-Hime
Summary: ¿Como elegir con cual de los Sakamaki quedarse? Todos tienen algo que los hace irresistibles, todos lograron enamorarme. Pero solo uno tiene por completo mi corazon


**Disclaimer: Nada de Diabolik Lovers me pertenece yo solo los tomo para crear algo de entretenimiento.**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **¿Logran adivinar con quien se quedara la protagonista?**

 **Diabolik Lovers - ¿Con cuál me quedo?**

Ser una novia no es fácil, ser la novia de los Sakamaki es peligroso, pero ser una novia que no sabe por cuál de los Sakamaki decidirse es casi imposible.

Todos ellos tienen buenos atributos como defectos, y vaya que tienen defectos

Ayato con su completo de _"Ore-Sama"_ y _Su Majestad_ puede llegar a ser desesperante a tal punto de querer arrojarlo torre abajo, su gran ego no lo deber más allá de sus narices, puede llegar a ser muy infantil cuando alguien lo contradice y tiene una gran manía con poner apodo, con lo decir que denomino a Reiji como "El Otaku de las Vajillas", tiene un gran complejo en ser el mejor y el más fuerte de todos. Lo bueno de él, que es muy protector cuando de verdad le interesa y es apasionado

Kanato es simplemente el más adorable de todos, sus ojos violeta relucientes y su oso Teddy hace que sea el Sakamaki más tierno, se le puede llegar a coger gran cariño cuando lo conoces, pero al igual de su poder para transmitir lindura puede hacerte temblar con solo una mirada. Es inestable y cualquier cosa puede hacerlo enojarlo, no le importaría convertirte en una de sus Muñecas por haberle faltado al respeto, lo haría y soltaría esa risa malvada y cruel que solo él sabe dar. Lo bueno de él, es que siempre tendrá palabras dulces que susurrarte al oído y tendrás a alguien a tu lado incondicionalmente sin importar que.

Laito… tiemblo con solo pensar en él. De todos los hermanos, Laito Sakamaki, es sin duda el más apasionado, ardiente e impulsivo de todos, una relación con el sería la más carnal de todas, no es alguien que tenga problemas en decirte que se siente excitado de verte en traje de baño o con una toalla recién salida de la ducha. Él es la clase de chico que oye que otro hombre te está coqueteando, se le acercaría y le diría algo como –"Oye ¿quieres hacer un trio con _Mi_ chica?" – De él, cualquier cosa se puede esperar. Lo bueno de él, es que al ser tan apasionado jamás te aburrirás a su lado, siempre será capaz de sacarte una sonrisa aunque tú no lo quieras.

Reiji es por mucho el más educado de todos pero que eso no te confunda él puede llegar a ser más aterrador que Kanato si se lo propone, lo más importante para él es ver que una chica puede comportarse como una dama todo el día, es agobiante a decir verdad, posee una gran inteligencia que muchos envidiarían y sabe que decir para que sus hermanos se comporten. Pero no por eso le puede pasar por encima, todos saben que es mejor no hacer enojar Reiji Sakamaki, si no quieres encontrare con tu peor pesadilla. Es una persona arrogante y muy orgullosa, tanto que odia aceptar si es que alguna vez comete un error; y si es alguna vez ya que es demasiado perfeccionista. Y como si eso fuera poco, es un sádico, tortura por diversión, así que debes saber a lo que te atienes si estas con el segundo hijo. Lo bueno de él, es que siempre lo tendrás para apoyarte a dar lo mejor de ti, puedes disfrutar una muy buena charla con el sin aburrirte, y sabrás que de verdad está enamorado de ti, cuando pierde el modales y normas cuando está cerca de ti.

Subaru… no sé qué decir acerca de este Sakamaki, tiene un temperamento explosivo y violento al punto de destrozar todo a su alrededor, es solitario, no le importa lo que pasa a su alrededor y no le gusta tener compañía. Pero cuando lo llegar a conocer y el deja que entres puede ver el chico un tanto dulce y amable que trata de esconder, y aunque él lo niegue, un tanto Tsundere. Si realmente te ama, dejara ver al grandioso chico que trata de esconder del mundo. Lo bueno de él es que siempre podrá hacerte sentir como la chica más especial de todas, es mágico pasar el tiempo con él. Y si significas algo para él, será capaz de controlarse a sí mismo para no hacerte daño, Subaru es el chico con que todas sueñas.

Y finalmente está el último Sakamaki

Shu; siempre podrás encontrarlo tirado en algún cómodo sofá con sus auriculares puestos, es muy relajado y no le gusta hacer nada por sí mismo, es ocioso y no le importa nada más que su música, he aprendido que estar a su lado puede ser una gran medicina contra el estrés, no puedo evitar sonrojarme al recordar como su mano me acaricia la espalda cuando me recosté a su lado, como compartió su música conmigo mientras reposaba mi cabeza en su torso, y esa sonrisa perezosa que hace cuando le agrada alga. Lo bueno de él, es que con solo una mirada podrás saber lo que quiere decir, el cómo se siente, y lo que trata de ocultar

Y he aquí mi gran problema; ¿Con cuál Sakamaki me quedo?

Cada uno ha logrado colarse en mi corazón y he hecho que los quiera a todos de diferente forma. Definitivamente estoy en un gran enredo. ¿Cómo decidir sin herir a otro? ¿Cómo hacerle saber a esa persona que lo amo? ¿Cómo saber si me ama de vuelta?

-¿En qué piensas, Kira? –me pregunta la voz del hombre que estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada

-En cómo decirles mi decisión sin que los otros me odien

Se para a mi lado yo bajo la mirada. El hace que mi corazón de un vuelco y que sienta como si mis pies no están tocando tierra. Apretó más mi agarre en la baranda y miro al jardín que se extiende con armonía

-¿Ya decidiste con cual de nosotros quieres estar? –me pregunta en voz baja

-Si –murmuro casi avergonzada

-Y… ¿Quién es?

Me volteo y alzo la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos. Sus ojos azules brillante me ven a la espera. Tomo una gran bocado de aire y acercándome me a su cuerpo lo digo

-Te elijo a ti Shu


End file.
